Song Fic of Harry Potter Life
by Nagapva Granger
Summary: Serie de Song Fics... Basado en distintas historias aisladas de Harry Potter y sus amigos, leanlo ya 3 song fic subido 1. Song Fic de Friends Forever Cancion de Vitamina C 2. LLoran las Rosas de Christian Castro 3. La Mujer que no soñe jamas de Ricardo Ar
1. Friends Forever

**Friends Forever **

Autora: **Nagapva **

**Spoiler:** Chicos el Fan Fic es muy emotivo pero si en realidad quieren sentir toda la emotivita escuchen mientras lo leen un canción (Friends Forever de Vitamin C) Este Fan Fiction se basa en el 7 mo año de Hogwarts haciendo una suposición de una especie de Graduación, para todos lo de Hogwarts de 7mo. Es muy sencillo y se ven pocas parejas.

**Friends Forever  
Primera Parte  
**  
Ese día había llegado ya el 7 mo curso había terminado, todo era alboroto y nerviosismo, sobre todo en la sala común de Griffindor, chicas corriendo de aquí haya con sus togas vinotintas y birretes en mano, todos estaban llenos de emoción, pero en un esquina sosegada a la emoción que la rodeaba se encontraba un chica con su cabellos eternamente enmarañados y sus ojos inundados por la lagrimas, es sus hermosos ojos castaño, ella meditaba viendo como el sol radiante de ese día se colocaba en todo el centro dando así las luz del medio día, era un día hermoso

_¿Quien Podría estar triste en tan hermoso día? _se podían preguntar muchas personas pero, Hermione lo estaba , ella no entendía como el día de gloria que tanto espero se lleno tan rápido de tantas lagrimas y añoranzas.

Pero ella tenia la respuesta, desde ese momento se cerraba el primer ciclo de su vida y con el la partida de mucho amigos, cada uno tomaría su camino y se alejaría de ella. Hace tampoco tiempo Hermione no sabía que eran los amigos y al llegar a Hogwarts ella lo descubrió, lo descubrió en unos ojos verdes y en extraño pelirrojo que le abrieron sus almas y la salvaron de la muerte, que le brindaron cada aventura, cada sonrisa, cada lágrima y cada regaño.  
Ellos le habían enseñado que los amigos si existen y que son eternos, y que la distancia o el tiempo no pueden detener el amor y los recuerdos que vivirán en tu mente eternamente, pero también habían enseñado como soñar despierto, como superar las mas absurda tristeza con tan solo mirar una noche a las estrellas. Si Hermione había aprendido muchas pociones y encantamientos en Hogwarts, pero lo que mas le gusto aprenderse de memoria es las caras de pánico de Ron, y la sonrisa de Harry. Y todas las cosas que solo ellos y sus hermosos espíritus pudieron dejarle eternamente. Sus amigos, sus hermanos era lo mejor de Hogwarts.

_ Hermione Granger Cunlaude de el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería del presenté año ¿Se puede saber que haces ahí con esa cara Larga?_ Intervino Ron en sus pensamiento con uno tono bastante cómico

_ Extrañándote Ron_ dijo Hermione con un lagrima en su mejilla

_ Ohhhhh, Herm no llores que diablo te pasa hoy es un día de fiesta. ¡Nos Graduamos!_ Exclamo Ron desanimado por las lagrimas de Hermione

_ Ron, no quiero que no separemos nunca, acaso no lo entiendes hoy es nuestro día de graduación quizás no nos volvamos a ver mas nunca_ explico Hermione ya sollozante por el remoto caso de no volver a ver a sus dos amigos a su pedacitos de vida. _ ¡Hermmmmmmm! Jamás nos separaremos somos amigos no_Dijo Ron mientras secaba las lagrimas de Hermione con el reverso de la mano.

_ ¿Que Pasa Amigos?_ Preguntó de muy cerca Harry, mientras se acercaba al sillón donde estaba Hermione sentada. De repente Harry se asomo y vio el rostro de Hermione bañado en lágrimas.

_ ¿Que te pasa Hermione?_ interrogo Harry con cierta preocupación en su rostro.

_Hermione esta deprimida porque cree que este es nuestro último día juntos_ explico Ron con tono de incoherencia.

_ Somos amigos, somos una familia y tu familia nunca te olvida ni te abandona _dijo con voz dulce Harry mientras le daba un beso en la frente a Hermione _Ahora Señorita Granger no se puede dar el lujo de no ser la mas hermosa de todas la graduadas de hoy, así que vamos cero lagrimas, para eso esta Cho_ dijo con una voz falsificada Harry animando a Hermione y haciéndole brotar una sonrisa en medio de sus lagrimas. Hermione se levanto del sillón y se fue rumbo al dormitorio de las chicas, donde estaba todo alborotado y en desorden. Parvati estaba con una especie de rollos mágicos para ondular el cabello, cuando Hermione se le acerco.

_ Parvati, creo que no hayas memorizado todos los hechizos de belleza que existen_Dijo Hermione con una media sonrisa.

_ Hermione no estoy de humor ahora no encuentro mi esmalte de uñas muggle_ explico la atareada Parvati.

_ Ven Parvati te ayudare_ Dijo Hermione tomando a la chica por un brazo

_¡Ondule Hair!_ Grito Hermione encima de la cabellera lisa de Parvati, dejando así la rubia y hermosa cabellera dorada de Parvati, totalmente ondula y con un brillo espectacular.

_ Gracias Hermione, extrañare todas esas cosas_ dijo con los ojos inundados igual que los de Hermione.

_Yo también Parvati, yo también_respondió Hermione sentándose en la cama a untar en su cabellera rizada y espesa, la poción alisadora que había preparado la noche anterior. Mientras en la habitación de los chicos

_Ron, creo que deberíamos prepararle algo muy especial a Hermione esta noche, siento que ella esta viendo esto como una despedida y yo quiero que no lo sea así_ Dijo Harry a Ron desesperado en busca de una idea.

_ ¡Que tal si.._ dijo Ron con una cara de buena idea al oído de Harry _Excelente, se que nunca lo olvidara, perfecto _ contesto Harry a la idea me encargare de todo.

Las Horas transcurrieron rápidamente, tan rápidas que aun los pensamientos de soledad, de Hermione la hacían contar los segundos, el alboroto se hacia mas grande chicas buscando sus vestidos, y sus togas. Chicos pidiendo ayuda con las corbatas, y así se hicieron las 5:30 de la tarde, ya el sol estaba dando sus últimos rayos, el también se despedía por hoy.

_ ¡Hermione, corre Neville se esta estrangulando con la corbata!_ grito Ginny a Hermione que estaba, peinando su cabello, aun vestida con una túnica de diario color marfil. Hermione corrió y entro a la habitación de los chicos varita en mano.

_ ¡Diffindo!_ grito Hermione y la corbata, se rompió como cortada con

un tijera.

_ Gracias Hermione_ Dijo Neville jadeando

_ Toma Neville ya traje la otra corbata y deja que yo te la coloque_dijo la voz de Ginny mientras Hermione volvía a la habitación de las chicas a vestirse. Momentos después, que ya la hora de graduación se acercaba, casi todos estaban en la sala común pero aun faltaban: Lavander, Parvati, Angelina, Ginny y Hermione.

_ Chicas apurence _ gritaba Deán mientras se arreglaba las mangas a la túnica.

_Un momento, estamos casi listas_ dijo Ginny asomando su cara toda embadurnada de una crema verde.

_ Ahhhh Ginny_ grito Ron al verla

_ Quitate eso pareces un calamar gigante_ exclamo Ron graciosamente.

_ Jaja si no fuera tu graduación te estuviera patinado el trasero Ronald_ respondió Ginny de mala gana. Pocos minutos pasaron cuando una tras otra salieron las chicas de su habitación Primero salio Ginny, con un vestido rosa un tanto brillante y su cabello en un moño muy hermoso, que la hacían ver mayor de lo que era. Detrás salio Angelina que a pesar de ser ya graduada no podía perderse la graduación de sus amigos, con un vestido Beige largo y straple y una hermosa trenza en su gruesa cabellera. Seguidamente salieron Parvati y Lavander con vestidos similares solo que uno era Violeta el de Parvati y el de Lavander era Verde claro. Pero el toque final lo dio Hermione que bajo como una reina con un vertido largo con Chal de un azul cielo muy hermoso y su cabello en un media cola que le quedaba hermosa.

_ Te ves hermosa Hermione_ Exclamo Harry con la boca abierta mientras la miraba abobado

_ Cierra la boca Potter_ le dijo Angelina mientras se colgaba del brazo de Fred.

_ Si realmente Hermosa_ Dijo Ron apoyando a Harry en su comentario Hermione bajo y tomo el brazo de Harry y Ron con una gran sonrisa.

_ Vamos mis galanes, están muy guapos los dos_ respondió Hermione encantada con los Smoking que eligieron Ron y Harry. Estuvieron largo tiempo en el patio todavía no debían entrar al auditorio improvisado de Dumbledore.

_ Hermione, sabemos que tu crees que esta es la ultima vez que nos veremos, y como no sabemos si será así, el destino lo dirá, queremos darte algo_explico Harry entristeciéndose un poco

_ Orchideous_ exclamo Harry dejando salir un ramo de hermosas orquídeas de un púrpura hermoso

_ Son para ti amiga, compañera y eternamente mi alma gemela_ dijo poéticamente Harry dándole el ramo en sus manos.

_ Y esto es de mi parte ¡Lumus Fuegus!_ grito Ron haciendo en el inmenso cielo una cascada de luces artificiales que escriban:

**JUNTOS POR SIEMPRE HARRY, HERMIONE Y RONALD**.

Hermione no tolero las lágrimas y comenzó a llorar.

_ No llores solo queríamos que nunca olvidaras este día como el mas feliz de tu vida_ dijo Ron rozando el terso rostro de Hermione

_ Miren una estrella fugaz_ grito Ginny que estaba delante de ellos junto con Neville.

_ Vamos chicos pidamos un deseo_Grito Angelina desde mas adelante _Que Siempre estemos juntos_Dijeron en sus metes y tomados de las manos Harry, Hermione y Ron.

_ ¿Amigos por Siempre?_ dijo Hermione mirándolo a ambos chicos a los ojos

_ Eternamente_Dijeron Harry y Ron

Hermione comenzó a llorar y Harry y Ron también junto con ella los tres se abrazaron fuertemente. Siempre Juntos, como en la búsqueda de la Piedra Filosofal, como cuando todos creían que Harry era el Heredero de Slytherin y nosotros siempre confiamos en el, como cuando se descubrió la verdad sobre la muerte de los padres de Harry y el nos salvo la vida de los dementores, cuando casi lo matan y no estábamos ahí físicamente pero nuestras almas siempre al lado de Harry, como cuando nos enfrentamos cara a cara con el mal, y siempre salimos vencedores, siempre los tres.

**ETERNAMENTE JUNTOS FRIENDS FOREVER HASTA LA MUERTE Y MAS ALLA**

JUNTOS POR SIEMPRE HARRY POTTER, HERMIONE GRANGER Y RONALD WEASLEY SIEMPRE.

Ya han pasado 6 años y aun estamos juntos, tan juntos que creo que ni la muerte podrá separarnos, porque ya lo a ha intentado. Atte. Hermione Granger


	2. Te He Perdido Lloran las Rosas

**Song Fanfic**

**_Spoilers del 6 to libro Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince Mientras lean este fic escuchen la canción Lloran las Rosas de Christian Castro_**

_**Espero que les guste **_

**_Por: NagapvaGranger _**

_**Utilizando los personajes originales de J. K Rowling sin fines de Lucro…**_

_**Lloran las Rosas **_

_**(Lean también mi otro Song Fic Friends Forever)**_

Llevaban ya varios días viviendo en aquella casa, Ron estaba encargándose de ayudar a Hermione en todo lo posible mientras Harry no salía del dispuesto estudio de la casa de los Black ubicada en Godric´s Hollow, donde había decido ir tras la muerte de quien había sido su protector durante años y en si como un padre Albus Dumbledore…

Hermione estaba realmente nerviosa, Harry no comía, no dormía si quiera salía del estudio, sabia que la muerte dejaba grandes heridas en el alma pero no podía permitirse un día mas no enfrentarlo, así se dispuso respiro profundo sacudió sus ropas y entro al despacho consiguiendo a un Harry que yacía dormido en un cómodo sofá del estudio, el cual tenia grandes ojeras, un cabello el doble de lo despenado de los normal y una gafas mal reparadas entre una cantidad de libros y papeles, ella sentía que lo perdía pero al mirar su rostro se preguntaba pero si es el mismo Harry de siempre, con sus gafas su hermosos ojos verdes, ese cabello desarreglado y siempre largurucho, pero no este se había en un hombre en días, un hombre con un pasado por destruir para poder vivir el presente en el cual ella soñaba estar… pero no podía evitar sentir que las lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos castaños al sentir que perdía la ternura de ese amigo y cariño eterno ante sus ojos sin hacer nada …

Así pasaron ante sus momentos de 7 años atrás cuando conoció a ese Harry, lleno de ingenuidad que miraba con franca caridad, y que tenía tanto por que llorar y aun así siempre tenía tiernas sonrisas para ella… Hermione lo miraba con recelo quería recuperar ese brillo en los ojos de Harry que ahora estaban llenos de odio y resentimiento, lo tenia tan cerca y sentía que tocarlo no seria la misma piel si no una gran capa protectora contra todo, contra el amor y la alegría…

Harry había sobrevivido a tanto que ahora esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ella entendía todo perdió a sus padres, a su padrino y ahora a su gran protector ya un ser que admiraba tanto, sentía resbalar por sus mejillas miles de lagrimas y así sintió el impulso de lanzarse a los brazos de el de decirle que entre sus brazos estaría seguro y solo logro arrodillarse ante Harry y darle un tierno beso en el rostro demacrado

Quisiera poder acabar con todo este sufrimiento y vuelvas a ser el mismo musito ante Harry quien se veía todo un hombre…pero bastante agobiado

Harry se arremolino en el Sofá dando la clara señal de tener un pesadilla, así Hermione poso sus manos en su frente logrando algo de paz y se acerco hasta sus labios inundados de lágrimas y anidando desde hace tanto tiempo la ganas de probar esos labios y lo beso con dulzura a lo que Harry no pareció enterarse… Hermione estaba dispuesta a hacer todo por recuperar al Harry que sentía perdido... así se retiro de la habitación con una firme promesa en el pecho Harry volvería a ser Feliz, en sus manos recargaba la responsabilidad de darle todo el amor que le habían robado, así como el sentido de hogar que siempre le negaron… y aunque el quisiera lanzarse a los brazos de la muerte ella estaria a su lado eternamente… era su destino…


	3. La Mujer que no soñe Jamas

**Song Fic**

**Declaimer:** Apoyado en la canción **La Mujer que no soñé Jamás** de Ricardo Arjona

Por fin Harry había conseguido un día libre en la comodidad de un sillón junto a la chimenea, tenia tanto tiempo sin poder leer el diario y tomar una cerveza de mantequilla con calma.

Pero de un momento a otro pudo localizar con su vista a su linda esposa mientras registraba por décima vez la biblioteca, estaba buscando entre tantas cosas un libro de Herbologia experimental, así comenzó a meditar como yo llegue a enredarme entre esos cabellos castaños, como esos ojos miel; (ahora llevando gafas) me envenenaron, como paso todo de la amistad a este amor tan dulce que ella me da:

Así del radio Muggle que le había regalado los padres de Hermione en la boda; comenzó a sonar una linda canción que lleno el ambiente de dulce miel y los oídos de Harry de una respuesta.

_**La de lentes es la pasada de moda, la aburrida, la intelectual,  
la que prefiere una biblioteca a una discoteca, es con la que vivo yo.  
La que todos tachan de fea, y en el bus nadie le cede el lugar,  
la que es más que una presea para enseñar,  
jamás será modelo de televisión, porque aún no hacen anuncios para el corazón.  
Usa perfume barato para economizar, no entiende de protocolo pero me sabe amar,  
he venido a parar con la mujer que no soñé jamás, pero también jamás, fui tan feliz.  
La que ya ni se pinta la boca, defraudada de coquetear,  
la que es más que una aguja para enhebrar,  
su belleza no suele pintarla el espejo, porque sólo el amor persigue su reflejo.  
Usa perfume barato para economizar, no entiende de protocolo pero me sabe amar,  
he venido a parar con la mujer que no soñé jamás, no es una estrella fugaz.  
Usa perfume barato para economizar, no entiende de protocolo pero me sabe amar,  
he venido a parar con la mujer que no soñé jamás, pero también jamás, fui tan feliz...**_

Y simplemente al escucharla entendió que esa era su mas sublime historia, que todo había comenzado siendo ella su mas fiel apoyo, y que luego del matrimonio de Ron con Gabriell (la pequeña hermana dé Fleur) se habían quedado juntos compartiendo mas y notaron que era la hora de hablar que el amor era mas grande que el que se siente por un amigo, era algo superior elevado, máximo

_Hermione, cariño ven_ dijo Harry queriendo besarla con todas su fuerzas

_Harry que deseas, estoy ocupadísima_ dijo Hermione dándose media vuelta

Harry la tomo contra si llevándosela a el sofá encima de el; y besándola con total pasión

_Herm, sabes eres la Mujer que jamás soñé, y sabes por que… No sabía que existía tal perfección_ murmuro sonriendo entre un beso y otro

_Harry por que me dices esas cosas, sabes que me enterneces, se que amas y yo te amo tanto que no puedo describir con palabras lo que siento por ti Harry Potter te amo locamente_ dijo Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos

Así Ha

* * *

rry la tomo entre sus brazos más fuertes que nunca y se entregaron en cuerpo y alma sin importar nada, solo el amor y la pasión desmedida que sentía el uno por el otro, por que ella como estrella fugaz en su vida, estaba haciéndole cada día un espacio en la gloria a Harry tan solo con sus caricias y miradas. 


End file.
